Wash it all Away
by thorny-waves
Summary: ...Blame it on the Rain"


Alright...sooo...i know i haven't updated "camping" yet, but hey! i'm having a writers block. :S hehe. neway, so this is just a little one shot...fluffy for those of you that like that. ... 

not my best work, but shrugs whatever. i'm tired. and i felt guilty for not posting, so this is my "I'MREALLYREALLYSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEME!" post for y'all. LOL.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em, i just mess with 'em.

**Wash it all Away**.

The girl tilted her head up to the sky, letting the tiny drops of water run over her face. Standing there, arms outstreched, and eyes closed she listened to the rain fall harder, beating against the trees above her. Laughing delightedly to herself she spun around, dancing to natures drum beat.

"Kagome." she heard, breaking her from her thoughts.

Her drenched hair whipped as Kagome turned around, her face lighting up in recognition.

"Inu yasha!" she cried out, "Come play with me!" She started spinning and dancing again, taking no notice of her clingy waterlogged clothes, or the state of her hair.

Inu looked at her in amusement, from the shelter of the ancient tree he was leaning against. Unconciously his eyes traveled down her body, noticing just how seethrough water made her clothes, and how it clung to her body in all the right places. His eyes narrowed and he pulled his eyes back to a respectable level, inwardly cursing his lack of self control. He brushed dirt off his jacket and pushed off the tree, trying to get his hormones under control.

"Kagome, you're going to get sick. Come out of the rain." he said as calmly as he could.

Kagome slowly stopped dancing, facing away from him. Mischeviously she looked over her shoulder at him, noticing his eyes flashing from amber to dark gold and grinned.

"Come and get me" she challenged, reveling in her newfound power, and then took off out of the clearing, towards a nearby meadow. Inu's eyes widened as he saw her go, and he glared at the sky above him.

"god damn girl..." he muttered and then ran after her, into the rain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome laughed again, glancing behind her to see if he was following, and then sped up seeing he was. Her breath began to come in pants, as she forced her legs wider and wider, and her arms to pump faster. Her wet clothes put her at a disadvantage, so she used the saplings she was running through to swing around, randomly changing her course, and putting more distance between them.

Despite his previous curses Inu began to feel himself starting to grin as he chased her, letting the adrenaline rush through him. Renewed, he slowly closed the gap between them again, waiting until they were finally out of the trees to tackle her to the ground.

Kagome shreiked happily as she was dragged down uncerimoniously into the mud. She started laughing hysterically, unable to stop, and allowed Inu to flip her over onto her back. Still giggling, she looked up at him, and watched an amused smile start to form on his face. Soon he was chuckling with her, and within minutes, they were both sprawled out flat, rolling around in the grass and mud, laughing.

Eventually they calmed themselves and Inu propped himself up on one elbow to look at Kagome, lying to his side.

"you're such an idiot." he said, grinning.

Kagome glared at him and then stuck her tongue out at him, childishly.

"don't stick that out unless you intend to use it." he teased, straight faced.

Kagome rolled over slowly, towards him. "and what if i do?" she said, grinning evilly and shoved him until he was flat on his back again, before rolling on top of him."

Inu froze in surprise, his eyes wide. Kagome slid up his body slowly, taking care to caress his body both with her own and with her hands as she pulled herself forward to lie so she could stare directly down at him. "what would you do..." she breathed in his ear, not yet touching him, and pulled back to watch him.

She felt the growl start in his chest, right before his eyes darkened again. In one movement he flipped them over, pinning her to the ground and smirked down at her as she gasped in surprise.

Shivering, Kagome looked up at the pronouced lust written all over him and arched up against his body, feeling the vibrations from his growl. Moaning slightly she wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him down to her.

He kissed her fiercely, practiacally raping her mouth with his tongue, and pressing his body fully against hers. Kagome willfully submitted, twining her tongue with his, and kissing back with equal passion. Eventually Inu let up, kissing her more gently and pulled back. Smirking he shook his head and got to his feet, reaching down a hand to help her up.

As she was hauled to her feet, confused, he pulled her flush against his side.

"Blame it on the rain." he said, amused, and kissed her again, before scooping her up and taking off in the direction of camp.

Lol...i was bored. :D teehee. neway. love ya all. SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! --thornywaves


End file.
